The Shadows of Fangorn Forest
by elvencitadel
Summary: When two Shadows escape Mordor, they end up wandering around Middle Earth and meeting Elves, Ents and many, many others. But what will really happen once you get passed the rose-colored glasses of this?


The Shadows of Fangorn Forest

By: Bella and Sierra

Introduction

Long ago, during the Ages of Darkness in the lands of Middle Earth, the ancient evil known as Gothmog, the Chief Balrog created my Race. We are known only as Shadows and are shunned by all Races of Light. When the Awakening of Stars awakened the Elves our people turned to conflict, and the evil the Balrog had created us with began to fester within us and spread like a dying and dispersing disease. It consumed our people and soon there was no good left in our Race. After Gothmog perished at the Battle of Gondolin by the hand of Ecthelion, the High Elvenlord, our people's evil broke free, wiping out any Elf they came upon. Melkor was banished from Middle Earth and we serve the Evil that has yet to come forth and show itself. But when it does, our people claim that we will rule the world along with the Orcs and our Master, but not us.

Chapter 1

My parents gave me the name of Duragar and to my sister, the name of Azaari. We are of the only twin Shadows at the age of 2864 years old, Shadow years that is. We dwell in another town conquered by anger and hatred along with the other Shadows. We live in a town that is seldom heard of called Ryia, and we are the nearest town to the Black Gate in the land of Mordor. When Gothmog created our Race, he mutated the Balrogs and the Elves, creating a hybrid of the two. A blessing it is that our appearance came out looking more like Elves than Balrogs. Only my sister and me were secretly raised to become and assist the Good and not the Evil. The rest of my village, however, is just like all the other Shadows, mean, disgraceful and deceitful. I remember our journey very specifically:

It was the day the Orc legions marched out of Mordor. They left Mordor on November 22nd, passing through our village on their way out of the Black Gates. Neither the Orcs nor my people looked particularly happy to see the other Race. But under the direction of Azog, chieftain of the Orcs of Moria, the Orcs dared not step out of line. Azaari and I were trained secretly under our parents' direction that had once been warriors themselves. Learning how to use weapons and battle strategy, we prepared serving secretly as spies under Bolg's command, spies for the Elvenking of Mirkwood, Thrandruil. We took our swords the Elves gave as gifts to our parents and disguised as Orcs, capturing two and killing them, taking their armor. We snuck into the ranks and fell into line. Not to mention our being terrified, we had flashbacks of our childhood:

When we were being raised, not any fragment of a mirror could be seen in our dwelling. Our spoons were of wood and many of our kitchenware had no shine strong enough to admit a reflection. Our windows were holes in the walls covered with holey, black curtains. We never dared look in a mirror; forth our parents thought it as an act of selfishness. Being raised as Shadows who were kind, we would have been hunted down and easily been killed for our betrayal to evil by our own Race, so we kept in our dwelling and out of the way. And if we had escaped to the real outside world that dwelt in color and light, the others among the other Free Peoples would have killed us anyway, thinking and fearing we were evil and had come to claim their lives. So either way, between darkness and light, our lives were at risk.

We came out of the Black Gate, where no Shadow had ever dare cross or take leave. I had hoped that I would see the colors of the world almost immediately, but was overcome with a feeling of disappointment and discouragement when I was faced with a light gray of gravel, the darkness of the clouds overhead, and the forever menacing shadow and dominance of the mountains of Mordor. Nothing grows in Mordor, so the land, sky and basically everything except for skin of the creatures was a deathly black. The further away the company got from the land where Azaari and I had been raised, the prettier and more colorful the sky and landscape got. After many long days and nights, not to mention much more longing than Azaari could count, we reached the Fangorn Forest, the Dark Forest. During that night, while the orc legion made camp and slept, Azaari and I fled the place, running far into the forest swiftly and quietly with a light foot after ditching the orc armor. We came upon a place where part of the river emptied into a small stone pool. It was beautiful and the light caught it and reflected the greenery. The night was quiet, even in such a forest and we were both very weary and thirsty, for the many days and nights of traveling had beaten us down and we drank our fill. When all was well, and we prepared to rest, we heard someone, or something approaching.

"What business do two Shadows have in the great Fangorn Forest? I have never seen Shadows this far northwest of the Black Gates. In fact, I have never seen Shadows past the Black Gates at all!"

The voice was deep and masculine and sent a shudder through our bodies. We heard movement amongst the trees and then a sudden silence followed. Azaari and I dared not move nor make a sound, yet our heartbeats sounded as if our hearts would burst out of our chests. We quickly melted into the shadow of the nearest tree and I felt myself begin to shape-shift.

The feeling was almost unexplainable. I felt a weightlessness strike me, as if I were floating off the ground and into the air. The world around me seemed to gradually shrink and get smaller. I felt myself twisting and turning in the air. Suddenly for a splint second darkness took me and I awoke with a jolt, as if wakening from a nightmare.

I felt the change immediately, for I was no more a Shadow Elf. I had shape shifted into a hummingbird, the smallest, quickest, and most graceful of all creatures. I was a beautiful green-breasted hummingbird with a long white tail. Flapping my wings I found Azaari, in the form of a great black Wolf with beautiful brow eyes like melting chocolate, the broadest and most protective and guiding of all creatures. I perched myself just atop her right shoulder and we both listened, trying to figure out where the voice came from and who it belonged to.

Some time had passed and I began to feel my eyes grow heavy with sleep. I began to nod off when the deep, but very clear voice spoke again.

"You need not be afraid, my dear Shadows. I merely want to know what your business is and why you are deep in the forest. Are you lost? Do you need guidance? I would be glad to help your needs, for I have seen that your hearts are pure and true." Its voice rustled among the leaves and echoed off the many trunks of the forest trees. The voice seemed that it came from above them, below them, behind them, in front of them, perhaps all around them. Its voice filled the air in the ever-deepening twilight.

"We need not your guidance," replied Azaari, surprised she found herself speaking before me, "but we shall like to know who you are and why you have taken interest in our private business," she said coldly.

"I meant no offense my lady," replied the voice, "but I'll have you know it's very queer having really any folk at all venture through this forest, for they are afraid. Nonetheless having Shadows leave their dark and desolate homeland, maybe the world is getting stranger then I had previously imagined.

"It is my business to know what happens in the forest. I am a protector of the forest. I am a _shepherd_ of the forest. I am an Ent!" The last sentence the Ent said with a great roar and the very ground and trees shook in the wind.

Azaari and I shifted back into Shadow form and looked about, expecting to see a person or great being of some sort, but only saw the entanglement of the trees and the night grow even deeper in darkness. We did not mind, for Shadows can see very well in the dark.

"Where are you? I can hear you, and feel your presence, but I am unable to see you," I said, "Will you not come forth and show yourself? You needn't fear my friend. Come, show yourself!"

The Ent did not reply. All was silent in the forest for a time, and Azaari and I waited, and began to feel impatient. After some time, we heard a sudden rumble. After we heard a series of rumbles, moans, and groans. There were many loud crackling sounds and the sounds of branches breaking and many stones falling. I could definitely hear it, but neither Azaari nor myself could see any movement amongst the trees. Azaari suddenly let out a cry of fear and dismay and pointed towards something in the distance.

Giant, it was. The tree was coming to life. Its arms made of twisted branches and its legs were massive trunks. It began to slowly walk, and make its way towards us. We stood still in awe as the Ent stopped just a few yards in front of us, and knelt down, revealing two bright, yellow eyes.

"My name is Treebeard," the Ent said, "and a pleasure it would be to make your acquaintance." He said the last sentence with a bow.

"My name is Duragar," I said.

"And they call me Azaari," my sister replied. We both bowed, hoping not to anger the tree. I bit my lip as the Ent and I stared into each other's eyes. I finally broke the stare and said, "Master Ent, would you mind if I asked where we are exactly? We also need shelter, food and normal clothes. Can you help us?" The Ent let out a _ho-hum_ (which I'm guessing is a laugh) and picked us up. 'Strong grip for a tree,' I thought, 'but then again, until a few days ago, we had never even seen a tree. Maybe all trees are like this.' Treebeard picked Azaari up after me and placed us on his shoulders. "I will take you to my house. There you will be safe," Treebeard said as he began to walk away.

I will have to say there was much about this world that Azaari and I still had to learn. Treebeard was the first living thing we had ever seen outside Shadows, Orcs, Goblins and flies. I again must admit that I liked this world much better than the Shadow's world. When I changed into a hummingbird and Azaari into a Wolf we had no idea of what they were. But anyway, Treebeard wanted to help us with our problem. He understood that we wanted to be good, we wanted to live in light, but because of who our kin was we were would be shunned. So, when Treebeard brought us to his cave, he picked up a few small books Saruman had given him and handed them to us. Old, worn and bound in brown leather the books were, but the fact we had never seen a book before, Azaari and I were very excited.

Through the days we had not counted and not bothered to count, Azaari and I learned to read not only English, but also Elvish, Dwarvish and Black Speech (our parents sent us with this book). Treebeard visited his wizard friend and always came back with something new for us. One day, Treebeard actually came back with not only apples in three barrels, but also the wizard himself. "Hello, Shadows," the white wizard said, walking towards us. Saruman had a large leather satchel with him and he opened it after Azaari introduced me. He pulled out many different things starting with clothes. On the table he set down a map of Middle Earth and about seven different books. "I will be your teacher. First things, you must get changed out of those Mordorian clothes. You will be suspected of evil. Change quickly," he said as he laid everything out. Azaari and I had always hated black.

The clothes may not have been royal clothing as Azaari and I had expected all good people would wear, but it was something with color. The floor was water and there was a reflection of us. I always wanted to see my reflection, but that would be abandoning my parent's teachings. Then again, our parents were nowhere near we. I stared at my reflection and I was shocked at what I saw. Not only having skin darker than oak wood, my hair was dark red and my eyes were an unnatural (or at least to the other Shadows) blue eyes. Azaari looked at her reflection and we looked generally the same, except her eyes were more like melted chocolate. At first we were terrified at what we saw, but Saruman told us, "Do not worry, young Shadows. The longer Shadows are away from the darkness of Mordor, more Elflike they become."

Every week from then on, Saruman came back and taught us more and more about the real world. Treebeard grew attached to us so much, he actually cried when we left the house to wash our clothes. Azaari was wandering one day when she came upon a pool near the foot of the mountains where no Ents dwell forth it is too cold. After that day we returned there everyday to wash our clothes and mysteriously the pool was clean everyday we came back. But one day when Saruman came, he told us this was the last time he was going to visit us. We were all shocked, all three of us, but Treebeard was expecting this. Saruman had gradually gotten meaner and meaner, but Azaari and I couldn't handle being abandoned again. So we did the only thing we knew we had to do. We left Fangorn.

Chapter 2

"Why must you go little Shadows?" Treebeard asked after we had told him we were leaving. I looked at Azaari, who in return responded, "You and Saruman have taught us so much about this world, it tis only befitting that we see it." Treebeard looked sad (or as sad as a tree can look) but agreed that we should travel. During the course of the next year, Azaari and I prepared to depart. Treebeard helped as much as he could, but most of the time he grew sad and walked out into the forest, not returning for over a week. Finally came the day that Azaari and I departed Fangorn. The people who had dared venture near Fangorn swore that there were Shadows living in Fangorn, due to the fact that during those days, Azaari and I had gotten cocky on our secrecy. Anyway, Treebeard carried Azaari and I to the edge of Fangorn where we would start our journey. We promised him that we would see him again one day, and Azaari and I never broke our promises.

We were terribly sad to leave Treebeard in the state that he was, but he had to admit, we were not 'young' Shadows anymore. We had stayed with Treebeard for over sixteen years now and we were now 2880 years old. Azaari and I had matured, turning into young ladies and to our happiness, we were no longer dark skinned, but more fair than anyone that was around an in the neighboring country of Rohan. Our hair framed our faces perfectly and each of our styles was different. My blue eyes beautifully glared at people when there were people to glare at. Saruman had given us dyes to dye our hair with and my hair was now a flowing golden blond color. Azaari kept her hair the way it was, but instead of dark red, it was now in fact black.

After three weeks of travelling on foot, we reached the edge of a forest. Thinking that we were on the edge of Lothlorien, we foolishly found a place to sleep. I drifted off to sleep after Azaari had gone to sleep watching the sun set. Shadows do not travel the way Elves and others on their paths of dreams. Our dreams consist of terror and fear, something Gothmog had wished for us to have so that when we went to sleep, we would feed off others' terrors and grow stronger. But Azaari and I just fall into an abyss of darkness where every so often, we see others in their dreams, happily frolicking or doing what they love. It fills us with longing and that is torture enough. Tonight, we fell into the darkness and I saw something I wished I had not seen. It was the Mirkwood Princes deepest, darkest fears. Legolas's was that he was afraid of loosing not only his family, but also his closest friends. The other Prince, Durhillion, was afraid of Orcs and afraid of the others finding out. That was when the laughing started.

Jolting both of us awake, Azaari and I drew our swords and took down two people who stood laughing at us. "Whoa!" the one I had pinned under me said. I pressed the blade flatly against his neck and causing his face to show a small amount of terror. Azaari looked at me and we returned to our two captors. I stared nastily into mine's pale blue eyes and asked, "Who are you?" The man reached up and pulled back my hair revealing my pointed ears. "I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. That over there is my brother Durhillion. We came upon you sleeping here at the edge of our borders and…" the prince said. I jumped up and sheathed my sword. Azaari did the same and threw me my pack. We helped the two Princes up and began to walk away. "No, you shall not leave without telling us who you are," Durhillion said, pushing Legolas towards my sister and me. I turned and stopped him from falling with my foot in his chest. "We are from the forest of Fangorn. We are called the Shadows."

Both Princes had obviously heard of us before, seeing that when we let them go, they let us run off into the forest. We had lived long enough with Treebeard to understand where we were and what was safe to climb. Legolas and Durhillion shrugged at each other and ran after us into the forest. "Azaari! Catch!" I shouted and all the Elves heard, me throwing Azaari a blade I found. Legolas and Durhillion, fearing the worst, ran into the clearing where we were and found us fighting off about twenty, maybe thirty spiders. "Duragar!" Azaari shouted as a spider knocked me out. Legolas looked at me and saw my hair splattered across the forest floor like paint and then my sister stabbing it, but the blade was blunt. The Elves looked at Legolas who closed his eyes. But his brother, Durhillion shot the spider. At this, the other Elves shot next and all hell came raining down. Legolas bit his lip and walked away.

Waking again after seeing the Princes' horrors unleashed, Azaari and I jolted awake in a room. Next to Azaari sat Durhillion, helping her up with ease, pressing a cold cloth to her forehead. I looked around and closed my eyes in pain, falling back down upon my bed. Azaari looked frantically at me and Legolas came in at Azaari shaking me, saying, "Duragar, please wake up!" Legolas's face fell and Durhillion said, "What happened? So she is asleep, what is wrong with that?" Azaari wiped the tears from her face and said, "You do not understand! We are twins and even if we fall asleep at different times, we always have the same dreams and wake at the same time too. She is dying!" She pulled my sleeve back and it revealed the mark of Gothmog, but luckily, no one knew what it meant…yet.

In truth, I really was dying. But everyone thought it was because of my wounds, although no one but Azaari knew why. The reason is that Shadows can die of loneliness. I had always been with my sister, but when she had someone else to love her and take care of her, it broke my heart. I was weeping silently in my dreams and in reality. The tears barreled down my cheeks like armies into battle. Legolas watched from the hallway, staring silently at me until Azaari said, "You know what we are, do you not?" Legolas turned and looked confused, responding, "You are Elves. My kin." Azaari turned and said, "She will want to tell you. But you need to fix her." Legolas looked Azaari in the eye and said, "I am not a healer. What can I do that these Elves cannot?" Azaari whispered something into the Prince's ear that caused him to bid everyone out of the room. Shutting the door behind him, Legolas kneeled at my side where the tears were soaking the mattress. "You are never alone. I felt that way when Mother died, yet here I am. My brother told me that we…any of us really, are never alone," the Prince said, taking my hand in his. My crying stopped and I opened my eyes.

"Take your hands off her!" the Elvenking shouted as his guards busted down the door. Legolas stood up and asked, "What is the meaning of this?" The king's guards, dragging Azaari in handcuffs behind them. "Unhand me you foul people," exclaimed Azaari. "You do not give orders around here, filth!" growled the king. "Take them to the dungeons, both of them!" he said after the guards had shoved Legolas out of the way and handcuffed me.

"Father, what is the matter with you?" said Legolas in utter shock. "These are no ordinary Elves of our kin, my son," replied Thranduil. "These are Shadow Elves, of Mordor!"

Legolas stepped back and looked at me to see if it was true. I simply turned and walked behind a guard to the dungeon. "But Father that must not be true! They are the fairest I have ever set eyes on," Durhillion and Legolas said together. Thranduil turned deep burgundy and he shouted, "No! You have not, will not, fall in love with _Shadows_. They are pure evil, bred by Gothmog himself! They will bring nothing but death to our people! They are death itself and there is only one way to defeat death." Legolas and Durhillion stared slack-jawed at their father in shock and horror. "You can only defeat death, by killing death."

Our execution was to be held the following morning. "Azaari, I am sorry," I said leaning against the wall to my small cell. We had been allowed no light, so no one could see me cry. Azaari was in the next cell over, leaning against the wall where I was leaning and she too was crying as she replied, "I should have never convinced Treebeard to let us go. This never would have happened." Durhillion and Legolas sat on the steps outside our cells, wanting to try to make us feel better, but Thranduil had forbid them to see us. They were supposed to be going to Rivendell the next day. Legolas pulled out a small envelope with two pieces of parchment in them. Durhillion took his and placed the key to Azaari's cell, then sliding it under the door. Legolas took the key to my cell and slid it, a candle and his letter under my door. I unfolded the letter and lit the candle. The letter was so heart touching, I almost fell in love with Legolas:

Dear Duragar,

Durhillion and I have been summoned to

Rivendell and the council of Elrond,

For the one ring. I do wish for you

To come with us, but you being ready for an

Execution kind of dampens it. What I said

Before, to make you wake, I really meant it.

But when I am with you, I feel not alone. I

Believe I love you. Enclosed is the key to your cell.

Meet me and my brother outside Mirkwood with

Your sister tomorrow at noon. I have slipped

The guards sleeping potions. You will be safe.

Love,

Legolas.

I smirked and blew the candle out after examining the key. A small silver key with the emblem of Mirkwood embedded in it as emeralds. I looked around my cell and reached through the window to where the lock was. Turns out for Azaari and my luck, Thranduil realized our parents had helped defeat Sauron in the first place. He ran down the stairs to the cells where we were held, only to find them empty and not a soul in sight. Azaari and I danced down the stairs in the shadows, barely able to handle our excitement. We, two Shadows, were going to be travelling with two Elves from Mirkwood, and Princes no less. A horn cry rang out and Azaari pulled me into the closest cell and closed it behind us. Six guards ran by, not noticing the two Shadows in the cell. Azaari opened the door when they were gone and we found the way out of this maze that was Thranduil's castle.

It felt good to be in the fresh air as birds chirped past us. The river's sounds cave it a soothing effect as we walked across the bridge and down the river path. Legolas and Durhillion jumped out of the shadows, scaring the living daylights out of us and caused us to fall into the river. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, running down the path to where the river stopped at the last gate. The guards had it already closed and the Princes dragged us out, the tips of Legolas and Durhillion's golden sunrays dripping with water. We sputtered out water and I stood first and felt some sort of evil that had remained dormant for a time begins to fester. Azaari knew that this was happening, forth for about a second, my eyes turned totally black. "You need to calm down," Legolas said playfully, causing me to turn and narrow my eyes into his. I lunged at the prince and it took four guards, Azaari and Durhillion to drag me off him. He looked no different than before, except now a small amount of blood came trickling down from his nose. I turned, my eyes an unnatural and disturbing black, and ran into the forest.

The guards pursued me until I flung my hand up and they went flying. Azaari saw all of this and she grabbed me and stared into my eyes. "Duragar! You need to calm down! Please you are hurting people!" she said, her chocolate brown eyes brimming with tears. I hated seeing my sister cry, and that was what snapped me out of it. Legolas came into the clearing as I looked around at the guards who were now moaning as they got to their feet. "What have I done?" I asked silently, putting my face in my hands as I fell to my knees. Azaari hugged me, rocking me back and forth telling me it was ok. Legolas and Durhillion left Mirkwood on their horses and rode swiftly to Rivendell. The guards knew that, in their age, I was just a child and what the Prince had done to me was wrong. And because of this, they let us go with two bows, four daggers, two enchanted quivers, two swords and two horses, one black and one silver.

We rode to Rivendell as fast as we could, only to find that the Fellowship has already been formed. Legolas saw Azaari and me ride in and ran to find Durhillion who had not made it into the Fellowship. Later, after Elrond met us and saw that the evil within us was nonetheless there but we knew we wanted it out, Legolas and Durhillion met us at the lake. Azaari pointed the two Princes out and Legolas was looking forward to talking to me. I wanted to turn and run, but another urge kept me here next to my sister. I finally just ran up to the Prince, hugged him long enough for his arms to wrap around me, then I said I was sorry and changed into a bird and flew away. Legolas looked at Azaari and Durhillion and asked, "What did I do wrong?"

I turned back into a person and mentally slapped myself saying, "What is wrong with you?" Legolas had followed me and now said, "I do not believe that anything is wrong with you." I turned and Legolas took his hands in mine. "I think that you are perfect." He planted a kiss on my lips and turned away, our lips leaving each other. He got up and walked away, leaving me breathless and all together confused. Azaari had seen the whole thing and while Legolas left me after just one kiss, Durhillion stayed with Azaari like a teen make-out session. I got up and left to my room to think about what happened. The letter that Legolas gave me drifted onto the floor and I picked it up, rereading it. 'Maybe he really does love me,' I thought, but the evil part of me said, 'How could he love you? You are 100% Shadow and 100% ugly.' At this my body could not cope with the evil any longer. I ran to the forest and threw up the most disgusting things that kept the evil festering in me. At long last, after returning to my room and bathing, I was free of the evil.

Legolas never saw me again the next day and to be frank, I was quite glad. I had woken up late and I am not ashamed to say that I looked like crap. Azaari had woken up in Durhillion's bedroom and no one I know can say that is not embarrassing. She and Durhillion had agreed to take some time off from each other. Durhillion was returning to Lothlorien, that was where he was born and raised (adopted child of Thranduil). Azaari spent the rest of the day riding the horse the Elven guards at Mirkwood had given us. I on the other hand, spent the day doing two things. First, I figured out the path of the Fellowship and after their departure, I wrote a letter to Durhillion asking if Azaari and I can go to Lothlorien when the Fellowship would be arriving in two month's time. The second thing I did was the most idiotic thing I have ever done in my life: I wrote a letter to my parents. I know that writing things to my parents can be good, but when you write to a Shadow Elf who lives in Mordor from a place with actual color, you not only put them, but also yourself in danger. Nonetheless, when I received a letter in Black Speech from the leader of the Shadows, it told me that my parents were dead.

Finding out our parents were dead turned Azaari and me were now orphans. We decided to pass up the opportunity to see the two Elves of light we love again and decided to go to Fangorn to see Treebeard. He was the one who had literally adopted us when we escaped Mordor in the first place. Azaari wanted to leave then, but Lord Elrond wished for us not to go. I threw my pack on, looked him in the eyes and said, "You think we are going to listen to you?" He watched us ride off and turned back to his studies. We did not stop that night and when no Elves were around, tears streamed out of our eyes and washed off our faces in the wind. Our horses stopped only once the next morning and that was so they could drink and eat briefly. About a week after we departed from Rivendell, Lothlorien came into view. We turned, looked at each other and rode into the Golden Woods.

We practically ran over Durhillion and Lord Celeborn when we rode in. Obviously because of this, we were placed under arrest on attempted murder, but only Azaari got bailed out. I on the other hand, got out the way I always get out of situations like this. Plan A: Break your way out. Plan B: Bribe the guard to let you out. Plan C: Pick the lock. Or Plan D: Cry until Azaari comes to rescue me. Well, both Plan A and B didn't work, so I did the only thing I could do. I sat down in the corner and began to cry. But instead of Azaari showing up to get me out, to my surprise, no one did. I fell asleep and woke up and fell asleep again. This happened for about a month until someone came to help me. And again to my surprise, that person was not my sister, but it was in fact, Legolas.

I had been cried out of tears for almost a week now, seeing that the Elves had stopped giving me water and food after Thranduil's messenger had told of what Azaari and I are. Legolas pressed his hands against the bars, trying to find me in the long shadows of the sinking sun. I sniffed, trying to keep the evil sickness from coming back when the guard opened the door for Legolas. He rushed in and looked around, but did not find me. I had escaped the darkness, but was not sure that I would live in the light. Legolas left the cell in obvious sorrow and the cell door was left open. I ran out and found Azaari talking with Durhillion, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. "You traitor!" I yelled, scaring the three others as Azaari turned slowly. "Duragar let me explain…" my sister started, but I shoved past the guards, down to where the Fellowship was and marched past them in furious anger.

'The evil would always return, there is nothing that can stop it. I am a magnet, attracting evil like flies to webs,' I thought as I shoved Legolas out of the way. "Duragar wait!" Azaari called, but I left the Golden Woods by jumping in the river and being washed away. The Elves stood in shock at what had just happened, staring and gaping at the river where I was being tugged away. "What did you do!" Legolas yelled, shoving Azaari into Durhillion. "Now don't blame her!" Durhillion yelled in response, helping Azaari up. Legolas shoved his brother and shouted, "Well if you had bailed both of them out we would not be in this situation now would we?" Azaari turned to Legolas and shouted at him, "If you had not showed up everything would be fine!" Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her face to his, inches away as he said, "You know that she was going to be hanged, right?" Azaari looked in shock in Legolas's eyes, and then turned to Durhillion and Galadriel and Celeborn. "Is it true?" Durhillion turned away and Galadriel turned and left, Lord Celeborn at her side. Legolas looked down the river and saw me swim to the eastern shore. "Great, now she's committing suicide!"

My weapons washed ashore and I emptied out the water, strapping them to my hip and back. The tears wished to come, but then I realized that it should not be I who is crying. They betrayed me, my trust and from my family too. Now I really was an orphan in this place and the evil grew through me like color dyes. My blond hair now changed back into dark red and my skin back into spruce wood color. I unclipped my cloak while I walked through the forest and let it fall. Orcs jumped out of the bushes, but immediately turned and ran. I was now a great black bear with full black eyes that stared into their souls. I was returning to Mordor. I was leaving all this behind. The good I had thought would be the nicest people I would have met. But in everyone, the evil festers and waits to emerge, to kill and to crush. Then it hit me. There is no Good and Bad, nor is there light and dark. There is just the Evil and the Dark.

Legolas was placed under quarantine with Aragorn for the rest of the journey to Mordor. Azaari and Durhillion were in the back of the three canoes and Legolas still had not forgiven them. Frodo and Sam were equally angry with Boromir, but it did not consume them. They stopped at the Argonath Lake and heard a rustling after three hours. Azaari sat with Durhillion and Gimli at the edge of the camps, every now and then receiving a glare from Legolas. The tide had come in and Legolas decided to take a walk down the lake. Aragorn went with him and right near the waterfall was my cloak, three long, large claw marks in the middle. Legolas crumpled up the cloak and ran past Aragorn and right up to Azaari. He threw the cloak at her and shouted, "Now look what you have done! She could be dead!" Azaari looked up, her eyes brimming with tears and said, "No I fear it is worse! Duragar has gone back to Ryia! She has gone back to Mordor!"

I emerged at the Black Gate two weeks later. By now, I was almost soaked in water and blood of people who got in my way (i.e. hunters). The orcs gladly let me through and I continued to walk as a bear towards Ryia. When I came into the city, I found it deserted. I sniffed the air, finding their scent (which is very impressive considering the air was thick with decay and death and sulfur). They had in fact, turned and were now all either dead, dying or in the Black Tower. I continued on my way until Sauron's gaze hit me. I growled and kept walking, the beam of diminishing light following my every move. I blinked at the door and changed back into a Shadow, my features matching the most evil of our race, Galrog the leader. I was allowed into the fortress and was ushered into the meeting room with Sauron. He emerged bathed in flame, yet I did not flinch. "State your name Shadow," Sauron said, walking around me. "I am Duragar of Ryia, my lord. I was wishing to be good, and then I realized there is only Evil and Darkness. I wish to live in your land once more, my lord," I said, my eyes not changing from their full black. Sauron nodded and said, "You are worthy of Mordor. The Evil of Gothmog is strong within you. Stay in the Dark Tower, Duragar. You are in fact an Evil, royal Shadow."

Legolas shot orc after orc hoping to see me once more. But I was neither in Rohan nor Gondor. It had been almost three months since he saw me last and he had begun to grow worried. Azaari, Durhillion and him were now good after he had seen that Azaari had no idea that her sister was going to be put to death, again. Soon to be four months to the day, Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli fought side by side at the Battle of Pelennor Fields until all was quiet. Azaari, Durhillion, and Gandalf the White, Pippin and Merry all met up back in the Great Hall. Aragorn and Gandalf were in deep conversation that the three (Legolas, Azaari and Durhillion) took no interest in. Merry and Pippin were talking to each other about something and Legolas wished that I were here. "A diversion," Legolas said, spitting it out at Gimli's confused look. Gandalf nodded and they got to work.

"Miss Duragar, the Great One demands your presence," an orc said, sticking its head through the doors of my room. I shoved him out and went back up the meeting room. Sauron looked at me and said in Black Tongue, "I am sending you and my messenger, the Mouth of Sauron, to the Black Gate. The weaklings of Gondor believe that they can overrun us with their puny army. They shall fall like every army. Now go." I bowed and the Mouth of Sauron (which for shortcut reasons, we shall call MoS) and I left the room, side by side. My head had become blinded by evil ever since Azaari betrayed me, so I had no memory of Legolas or the others. MoS and I mounted our dead, black horses and left slowly out of the Dark Tower. We made our way to the Black Gate until we reached Ryia. "MoS, why did Lord Sauron kill these Shadows?" I asked, looking around. MoS looked at me through that weird helmet and returned, "They had traitors to Evil in their midst. The town was burned." I nodded and we made it to the Black Gate.

"May the Lord of the Black Land come forth! May justice be done upon him," Aragorn yelled up at the wall. Legolas now sat on a horse with Gimli and in front of the Black Gate. The Gate slowly creaked open and Azaari nearly cried out in shock and despair if Durhillion had not placed his hand over her mouth. Legolas nearly did the same, for on a black horse next to the Mouth of Sauron sat me as a Mordorian Shadow. "My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome," I said slowly and in a deep voice. "Is there anything wrong with the disrepute that you wish to treat with me?" MoS asked, showing his teeth like a baboon.

"We have not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed, tell your Master this. The armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands never to return," Gandalf said, glaring at the MoS.

"Ah, old Greybeard. I had a token I was bidden to show thee," I said, smiling evilly as I pulled out Frodo's mithril jacket.

Everyone there was very upset at seeing this and I smiled at his or her fear and sorrow. "The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the at the hands of his host," MoS said, teasing the ten that were there, "who knew that one so small would endure so much pain." I looked at them and replied, "And he did Gandalf, he did."

Aragorn rode forward next to MoS and the MoS said laughing, "And who is this; Isuildur's heir? It takes more than an elvish blade to be king." Aragorn shouted out and beheaded the MoS. He nearly ran me through if I had not jumped off my horse. Legolas drew his bow at me and Azaari let a tear fall. "I thought I would never draw my bow upon you Duragar, but you leave me no choice. Do you not remember your family and the times you and I had? Do you remember none of that?" My head began to clear. I dropped my two daggers of Mordor and looked around. "How many did I kill?" I asked, looking myself over and finding dried blood on my skin. Legolas let his bow slack as he drew back his arrow into his quiver. He jumped off his horse briefly and picked me up after Gimli dismounted. "Go. Get out of here. I will find you later," Legolas said, placing a kiss upon my cracked lips. I nodded and took off on my horse, heading back to Minas Tirith as fast as I knew how.

Bathing felt like heaven. My skin felt free after getting the blood off of my skin and I changed. The maid for me was most unhappy about the bloody water, but considering the hell I had just been through, this was heaven. After changing, I looked in the mirror and nearly cried in happiness, if I had any tears left to cry (also the fact that I was majorly dehydrated). Leaving Mordor and returning to the light, I had changed back into a blond headed princess. Then I remembered what had happened to Ryia. I needed to tell Azaari, but I felt like I needed a nap. When I left Azaari and returned to Mordor, our bond that we had was shattered and now it felt like we had nothing in common at all. I crashed on my bed and fell asleep into the first dream I had had in a long time.

I loved being back in the light. Everyone I met seemed to be so nice to me, convinced that I had been brainwashed into helping Sauron. After the 'Dark Lord' had fallen because of Frodo and Sam, I was left alone to wander the halls. Legolas returned from the battle with a broken arm and two broken ribs. He was only about this close to punching the person closest to him. After three days, he was healed and was allowed to walk around the halls, yet not leave Minas Tirith. I threw my hood up before going to see Eyowen, hoping that I could be a friend with her. Azaari had walked into my room only a few minutes after I had left and Legolas came in after her. Seeing that my cloak and favorite outfit was missing along with my weapons, Legolas searched frantically through the halls. I ran into him on the way back to my room and he was rushing so hard he elbowed me into the wall. "Ow," I said, holding my arm. Legolas looked down and saw that it was I. He helped me up and held me close. "I missed you," he mumbled and I brushed my hand over his muscles, glad to be back.

Azaari and Durhillion were waiting for us outside Frodo's room where everyone from the Fellowship was streaming in. Legolas kissed me and is glow shone from him as he walked inside. Durhillion smiled and said, "You are lucky to have Legolas love you. I am saying that many She-Elves have tried to woo him over the years. All you did was show up." I blushed and Azaari slapped his chest and said, "Stop it! When he comes back out and see that she is blushing, she will die of embarrassment." I remembered about the Shadows who had followed Azaari and my lead, and remembered that they died. I looked at Azaari and said, "Can we talk…alone please?" Durhillion took this sign and returned to the bench outside of Frodo's room. "What tis wrong Duragar? If the evil is still inside you it will die out in a few days," Azaari asked quietly. "No, it tis not that. It's our town. The entire race of Shadows, save the ones that dwelt in the Black Tower, had followed our lead in turning good. But they converted in public and were almost immediately killed. The town was destroyed every town is destroyed. And there is no Mordor, no parents, and no family to return to," I responded, glancing at the door where Legolas would emerge. "We are alone again."

I turned after seeing Azaari's face fill with despair. Legolas came out a few minutes later, but Durhillion held him back saying, "They are talking about personal things because only that would make Azaari cry." Legolas looked longingly at me and sat next to his brother. "We cannot go back to Mirkwood. Not now anyway. There is too much we have yet to find out about them." Durhillion agreed and the two brothers waited and watched and finally walked over as Azaari calmed down. It came as no easy task to tell Azaari of the death of our Race because now, save a few who lived in the Mountains of Shadows, we were in fact the only ones left. When Legolas came over to me, he took me in his arms and whispered, "Meet me in the Ball Room with Azaari. We want to get to know you more."

"So, is this a date?" I asked as Azaari picked out the most beautiful dress for me. She was always the sister with great taste. The dress was dark green and was strapless and tight. On the right shoulder of the dress was a stunning diamond and emerald pin that was round and had a large emerald inset and diamonds ringing it. The dress reached down to about my knees and because it was tight, it framed my curves almost perfectly. Azaari looked after I had changed and she gasped at how beautiful I looked. I had curled my hair and it was curled up to my shoulders. "How do I look?" Azaari asked as she emerged from behind the dressing room. Her long, black hair matched perfectly with her violet dress. It looked generally the same as mine, but the pin was made with chocolate diamonds, amethyst and white opal. Her hair was straightened and bangs were braided back. "Stunning," I responded. Azaari spun around and went off to her dresser where there was her jewelry box. She opened it and took out a necklace of diamonds, mithril and one big rainbow moonstone. "Sure, I guess this a date," she said, taking my hand and spinning me to place the necklace on my chest. "Nice to know."

The Ball Room was by far one of the most amazing things I had ever seen. Pure white marble shining in the sinking sun and the tables were up against the wall, but not leaning. The moon peaked through the three tall windows on the east wall and lit the room up. I walked around the Room, my black shoes with heels that reached up to my ankles clicking on the floor. I stood alone in the moonlight, looking up at the moon in longing. "Go to her," Durhillion whispered, looking at his brother who held a bouquet of red roses. Legolas lifted his foot forward but before he could go into the light, another Elf stepped into the Room. Legolas stepped back and the elf said, "May I ask what you are doing in…here?" I turned and the Elf took my wrist, twisting it. "You. You made me be banished from Mirkwood. You shall pay!" the Elf declared, dragging me to a corner and placing his had at my throat. "Let her go!" Legolas declared, stepping into the light after throwing down the flowers and drawing his sword. The Elf turned and said, "We are not finished!" He broke my wrist and ran from the room. I shut my eyes in pain and Legolas helped me up, "Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes. Most romantic date ever."

Back in our room, Legolas, Azaari and Durhillion sat around the room, waiting for Aragorn to return. "Well, she is going to be ok. But do not let her change for the next few hours because it will just grow worse," Aragorn said, walking in and looking at Legolas. In return, I walked through the door after Aragorn left. "I am so sorry, Duragar. I meant not for that to happen," Legolas said, looking me over. I looked up into his eyes and said, "You know what? Just shut up." Legolas stepped back and Azaari and Durhillion left the room, fearing a fight. "I love you too," I whispered and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Legolas smiled warmly and cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. Releasing my face, his hands traveled down my sides till they stopped at my hips, holding me close to him. I curled my arms around his back, feeling his spine and strong muscles. We parted and Legolas said, "You know we can never happen." I looked away and replied, "Let us have this, if nothing else." Legolas nodded and kissed me once more, then leaving.

"So…how did it go?" Azaari asked, catching up with me the next day. I turned and said, "We can never be together." Azaari's smile dropped and asked frantically, "Why not? You two are soul mates, you belong together, **and** you two have reasons to live!" I looked down the hallway at Legolas, dressed for Aragorn's coronation, and turned walking out the door to take my spot among the crowd. "Our people cannot be one, a good and an evil do not mix," I said, Azaari grasping my good arm. She turned me around and said, glaring me in the eyes, "Durhillion and I are allowed together…" I glared icy daggers into her eyes, replying, "Yes, but Lothlorien's Lady and Lord are much different than Thranduil." Legolas found my face in the crowd and saw that I was in fact upon the brink of tears. I turned, ran through the people and despite Aragorn's warning, I changed into a bird and flew from the king's courtyard, soaring above Minas Tirith and flying up to a mountain. I landed on the peak and looked down. Even with the unnatural eyes of Shadows, the people in Minas Tirith looked like grains of salt. I changed into an Elf, but upon doing so, I doubled over in pain. My arm felt like it really was not there, but it was really there and the pain eventually took over my mind.

I woke and looked around. Still on top of the peak, I was covered with a layer of frost and small piles of snow that indicated a small snowstorm. I closed my eyes and blinked off the snow and looked around, astounded that I was alive. I looked at my arm and was disgusted to find it an ugly mix of purple and black. I bounded down the mountain and stopped at where the first Beacon of Minas Tirith was. The guards were asleep and I shed a tear that almost instantly froze to my face. I found the Courtyard of Kings much warmer and I began to thaw. I glanced at my arm and saw that it was not the cold that made it the color that it was. "Who are you?" a guard asked from behind me with his sword and shield drawn. The frost and snow was gone, but I did my best to hide my arm. I turned and with my good hand threw back my hood. My blond hair rolled down my shoulders like a golden waterfall and my blue eyes gazed up at the guard. He gasped and looked around and said, "You are in a lot of trouble, Lady Duragar. Aragorn and Legolas have demanded we arrest you the moment upon your return. Your sister, Azaari and her husband Durhillion are awaiting your return in the dungeons."

I got up and threw down my cloak, it fluttering silently down to my feet, exposing my armor glinting in the sun. My leggings reached into my black boots and my sleeves reached to my elbows, the sleeves being see-through and entwined with intricate designs of vines and flowers. "You will take me to your dwelling and keep me there until my arm gets better," I said, showing him my arm, "You will not tell the Elf, Dwarf nor King Aragorn and Arwen. Tell my sister and her _**boyfriend**_ that I am alright and healing." The guard looked around and, fearing my power, escorted me to his house. It was his break anyway and his wife and child were awaiting his return. I fainted halfway down to his dwelling, so he picked me up (I was surprisingly light for a Shadow) and covered me with a cloak, pretending that I was a bundle of weapons. Opening the door, his wife Mera and his son Beleras were shocked to see him carry in a bundle of weapons. Setting me on the bed, he shut the door and windows, leaving only the light of the fire to illuminate the house. The guard uncovered me and Mera immediately kneeled next to me and saw I was in fact breathing.

Turns out Mera works in the Houses of Healing, so she was able to get medicine and bandages for me relatively easy. Beleras, although still a child, was able to not tell anyone about me. The guard, Beradad, did as I asked and before that entire family knew it, I was up and cooking dinner and cleaning the house with my arm in a sling. One day, Mera was home helping me clean when I unveiled a mirror. I have not seen a mirror since leaving Treebeard…OH MY GOD! I dropped my promise to Treebeard! I turned and Mera asked, "Is there something wrong Duragar?" I began to pack and said, "I must return to my step father in Fangorn Forest." Mera held my hand back and said, "What about your sister? Is she not family?" I turned again and set my pack down, sliding it under the bed. "You are right. I will release my sister once I am healed and return to Fangorn then." I smiled and that was how I became friends with the family of Beradad. But little did they know who dangerous having me could be.

One night, Beradad ran through the door and looked at me. My arm was healed, but I insisted on staying until Beleras got better, forth he had caught the cold and we had become great friends. "It tis the guards. They have rioted and lit the dungeons in flames. King Aragorn and Legolas are down there along with your family. Follow me," he said frantically and we left without delay. The dungeons were smoking and I looked around at the shocked guards. Through the flames I could see Aragorn, Legolas, Azaari and Durhillion all looking for an escape. Shadows are immune to fire for a short while, but it does not last. I shoved through the guards and jumped through the flames. "Duragar!" Azaari cried, hugging me. I smiled weakly and said, "Go. I will take care of this." Azaari's heart broke and her smile faded, "You are not coming are you?" I turned and threw her through the flames, then Durhillion, Aragorn and the two guards that were knocked out cold. Legolas turned to me and I put out my hand. "No. I have too much to say to you and I do not have the time," he said, folding his arms over his chest. "Legolas please! Our window of opportunity is closing rather fast!" I shouted over the crackling flames that roared close to me now. He took my hand and I threw him through the fire mouthed through the last opening in the flames, "I love you."

Azaari's eyes were boiling over with tears and she shouted as the hole closed, "DURAGAR! COME BACK!" Durhillion held her back and Legolas turned to Aragorn with a tear rolling down his face. The fire hit my clothing and ignited it like pouring gasoline on my clothes. The burn did not start until about five minutes of Azaari screaming. But during that time, I cried to myself and shouted, "Azaari…(choke), how am I (choke) going to die in (choke) peace with you shouting at me?" Azaari heard my pained screams as the fire began to burn, and she could no longer bear it. She covered her ears and the tears poured down her face. The guards brought water and extinguished the flames, but I had gone silent minutes before. When the flames where gone and the smoke cleared, Legolas found my clothes burnt, falling off my body that was blackened. There was no doubting that I was in fact dead.

Azaari returned to Fangorn with Durhillion after placing my body in a coffin. Legolas and Aragorn wanted to bury me, yet neither had the heart to. Legolas's felt like it had shattered into pieces that may never be fixed. "She saved all of our lives, why could we not save her's?" Legolas asked himself daily as he wandered the halls alone while Gimli worked on rebuilding Minas Tirith. Everywhere he went, people were happy and with their love. Why could he not be with his? Aragorn and Arwen were married four weeks after my death and Legolas attended, trying to be happy for them. Legolas's life had grown into a dark gloom like a cloud that always rained upon just him. Aragorn finally put his foot down and marched up to Legolas.

"Las, you need to get over this! She is gone, and there is nothing you can do about it! Is this what she would have wanted?" Aragorn demanded, staring at Legolas as he stared at my body. Legolas jumped out of his chair and pinned Aragorn to the wall by his throat, glaring, "How would you know what she would have wanted? You know nothing of my love!" "Thank you," a third voice wheezed. Legolas spun around to see me twitch, then fall silent. He shoved Aragorn towards me and said, "Fix her!" The king nodded and said, "Go for kingsfoil, and hot water." Legolas ran out and returned with the needed things. Aragorn got to work and all night long, the two worked side by side, washing, mending and bandaging.

I woke in the most unbearable pain I have ever felt in my entire life. Looking my self over, I had obviously been burnt, for my pale skin had a few second-degree burns here and there. I jumped up and threw on my cloak and thrust opens the door only to find Legolas there. His expression was pure gladness and love. His glow of light burst of him like the rising sun and I looked at him and managed to laugh out, "I never thought a light would be so happy to see a Shadow!" Legolas took me in his arms, pressing his lips to mine and rushed me back inside, slamming the door shut behind him with his foot. I tried to spin out of his arms, but he took this and ran me up against the wall. I finally gave in and let his love take over me. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers along his spin, grasping the parts of his tunic. He grabbed my waist in return and I could barely believe that we were not melting into each other for how close he was to my chest. Legolas parted with my lips and kissed me down my face and neck to my collarbone. To this I bit my lip to stop from moaning in pleasure. He threw my cloak off and we shrank down the wall till my but touched the floor and the wall. "You never thought a light would love you more than I want you right now."

We spent almost the whole day in my room, kissing and laughing. Finally, Legolas kissed the part of my chest that was exposed as the door opened. Legolas looked up and faster than the person could react, shoved him out and slammed the door, blocking it with the dresser. Legolas turned to me and I looked longingly into his beautiful icy eyes. "What do you need, Duragar?" Legolas asked me and I gave him a small smile, "I need you." Legolas bounded upon me and I crashed upon the floor, letting him cover me with kisses. Once back to my lips, Legolas stuck his tongue between my lips and fought for dominance, finally winning it. His hand travelled down my upper body until he came to my legs. Running them over my thighs, I opened my legs and that was where I will tell you no more.

 **Chapter 3**

Azaari lay on her bed back in Treebeard's cave. Me being dead was taking a toll upon how she lived her life. She used to ride everyday around Fangorn, but now she stayed inside with Durhillion. Treebeard grew worried about her and so did Durhillion. Treebeard left for a walk one day and did not come back for the next eight hours. When he did, he came quickly (or as quickly as a tree could walk). Azaari found the four hobbits that came back with Treebeard very lively and happy, that was when she realized that I would not want her to stop living. I would want her to keep on living happily, especially with her one true love. Durhillion was so happy to see her snap out of her emotional daze, that when the two went riding, Durhillion proposed to my sister. She accepted and they returned to Treebeard happy. Treebeard turned and said, "There is someone here to see you." Glints of tears in Treebeard's eyes made Azaari uneasy, but a little flame of hope flickered as Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry smiled. Legolas emerged from the darkness and took my hand, bringing me into the light.

To see me standing up there, alive and breathing, was one of the best moments in Azaari's life. I smiled warmly and Legolas guided me down the steps. Azaari tackled me and Durhillion stepped forward and put his arm around his brother. "You did good Legolas," he whispered, looking at my sister almost crushing me with how hard she was hugging me. Legolas turned to his brother and responded, "You are getting married to your soul mate." Durhillion looked down and smiled, "Nothing gets past you does it?" Legolas smiled and took out from his quiver a small pouch. "No way." At this Legolas pulled out his mother's engagement and wedding ring. At this, his blood turned cold at the memory of his mother, but it warmed when he saw me smile. I glanced at him, smiled and bounced up the steps and jumped onto Treebeard, giving him a hug. "Duragar, can I talk to you in private please?" Legolas asked nervously, but I jumped off Treebeard's shoulder, doing three flips and landing perfectly on my feet. I nodded and Legolas dragged me up to the top of Treebeard's cave.

The sun was setting and it was absolutely stunning. Of course, I had seen this a million times before, but now it felt more special. I turned to Legolas and asked, "Why did you bring me up here?" Legolas took a deep breath and said, "I love you more than there are days in a year. If you ever fell out of my grasp, my life would fall apart before my eyes. I wish for you to be mine." While he said this, he got down onto one knee and took out a small box. He opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. A lovely, perfectly polished piece of shadowmoon gem that had captured the most beautiful lights was inset in a elenari metals, more durable than mithril, more shiny than platinum. The design of the ring blew me away because as immortal as Elves and Shadows were, no one today had seen this design in ages. It was made specifically by Aule the Smith back in the birthing ages of the world. Legolas's eyes stared into mine and I kneeled down next to him. Legolas feared the worst, but I hugged him and said, "Yes."

"Are you two insane?" Thranduil asked once Legolas and Durhillion had returned to Mirkwood with news of engagements. Legolas returned his father's hard glare as Thranduil paced across the room, "I do not see the harm in getting married…" Thranduil turned at this violently and shouted, "No, there is no harm, but you cannot marry a Shadow! Not in this family!" Durhillion was always more brave than Legolas and now he showed it, "Then we will not be in this family." The two blond brothers turned and made their way to the door as Thranduil thought about this. "Wait. Please do not leave me," the king whispered quietly. Legolas turned, but Durhillion kept on walking. Legolas ran back to his father and Thranduil hugged him. "I would not leave you father after what we have been through together, but you need to let me marry Duragar. The Valar have mercy upon her please let this happen. She is my soul mate father," Legolas said, looking his father in the eyes with tears. "I…Alright. But, Legolas…I must warn you that when she does die, the pain will take over you. May you live happily till the end of your days," Thranduil said, going over to his throne and stepping on the third step three times in a row, causing a small clicking sound to emerge. Legolas watched with interest and Thranduil pulled out from a secret compartment a beautiful crown. "Mother's crown," Legolas gasped as Thranduil handed Legolas the wrapped package. "Yes. I wished for Durhillion, the eldest, to take it, but I honestly have always favoured you more because you have accepted my rule. Just remember that you are always welcomed here."

Legolas's room was less drab than I could imagine. It became obvious that Legolas was always too busy to stay in here for long. Like all royal rooms I have ever seen, they had the plushest accessories. A bookshelf with top to bottom with no spaces, a beautiful tapestry of his mother and the softest bed I have ever felt, made of silk and patterned to be a cluster of vines in a dark green. The dresser, the desk and the chest were all dark oak and covered with a thick layer of dust. The carpet was in all actuality lush green grass, but grass only grows when it has light. I found the Irish green curtains covered with another layer of dust. I looked around at the dim room and thought how much it reminded me of Ryia. Never again will I go through the pain of Evil and Darkness. I grasped the curtains and flung them back, revealing a stunning view of the river and the setting sun. There was a balcony and I opened it, letting in the sweet spring breeze of May. The dust flew around the room and out the door to the balcony until the room looked almost normal. I walked out onto the balcony and an orc jumped down from the trees above. I grabbed his head in panic and broke his next, then throwing his into the raging river.

I heard the familiar orc cries and ran back into the room and ran into Legolas, the crown of his Mother flying through the air. I caught it, set it atop the bookshelf and flung open the chest at the foot of Legolas's bed. "What is going…" Legolas started, but I placed a finger to my lips, silencing him instantly. I grabbed my fiancé's weapons and threw them to him as orcs jumped in through the window, shattering the glass and tearing down the curtains. Legolas shot as many as he could until I grabbed my sword and he said, "Get the crown! Once it tis upon the rightful lady it will never come off without her command!" I did as he said and together we slayed orcs until about twelve guards ran in through the door. At the sight of my crown, the guards' hands slid down their spears as they kneeled. I ran an orc through and said, "Now may not be the best time! Help us!" The guards did as I asked and the Elvenprince leapt out the window and onto the roof where I could hear his bow launching. After two minutes, the bow sounds stopped and no sound was heard. The guards looked up at the roof and when no sound was heard, I shouted, "Legolas! Legolas where are you?" Legolas jumped through the window, bow drawn and shouting, "What? Are you ok?" I let out a sigh of relief.

"Duragar, what do you make of this?" Thranduil asked as he looked at a piece of skin with Black Speech scribbled upon it. I took it and asked, "Do you really wish for me to read this, my lord?" The Elvenking nodded and I sighed. Legolas held the rest of the orcs' notes and I began, "It says that they're Master in Gondudlin wish…for the royal Shadows, the Mirkwood Princes and the King." I turned and dropped the note, the dried skin fluttering down to the floor. "Oh my Eru! Azaari and Durhillion left unarmed and unprepared to Fangorn not three hours past!" I said, morphing into a great Wolf, and Legolas throwing his quiver and blades onto his back and grabbing his bow. He lashed my sword onto my breast and mounted me (I was in fact as big as a Warg). "  
Do not fail me Legolas. For your brother's sake and for her sister's," Thranduil said, grasping Legolas firmly on his shoulder. "Father, I shall not fail you."

It might seem odd that my fiancé was riding me, but do not think of it like that. Anyway, we went down the river until we say what we had hoped would not happen. Elven guards were slaughtered and Legolas stood on my back and jumped off, flipping and landing on his feet, shooting orcs. I had been practicing at changing from one form to another because usually it had taken me a while to do so, but now I could change with a thought. Now I drew my sword and was slashing as fast as I knew how, which unfortunately was not very fast. Turning, I saw Azaari and Durhillion being gunned down. I took out my bow and leapt out of the trees, shooting the orcs. "Duragar!" Azaari screamed gladly after I slaughtered the rest of the orcs. "Wait! She is a Loyalist, along with her fiancé, loyal to the rule of Thranduil. Never he should rule this kingdom again!" Durhillion said, holding her back. "Do not tell me what to think, Durhillion, about my own kin! Being separated from her would kill me and you know that," my sister said, tugging Durhillion's hand from her shoulder. I hugged her and said, "Nothing can break your love to me is there?"

She smiled and Durhillion looked down at his feet. Legolas and the rest of the guard that were left alive came from the shadows. "Durhillion. You are my brother, my kinsman, and my family. But no more forth by order of King Thranduil, you are being banished from the kingdom of the Wood Elves and Mirkwood. You have until sunset to depart these lands, or by order of death," Legolas said, helping the other guards to their feet. Durhillion looked up at his brother in fear, then his eyes darted from Azaari to him. Azaari closed her eyes and hugged me saying, "If he is to be banished, I shall go with him. Please, Duragar. You cannot help me this time." I looked into her chocolate eyes and saw that she was in fact telling the truth. I let a tear fall and asked, "Please, go to Treebeard in Fangorn. You will be safe there." Azaari got up, took Durhillion's hand and the two of them walked away into the distance. I put my face in my hands and cried silently as the rain began to fall. Legolas sent the guards away and kneeled down next to me, pulling me in for a hug, for both of us lost our only siblings.

 **Chapter 4**

 _Azaari and my Nightmares_

 _Duragar_ :Cold. It was freezing cold. I opened my eyes and instead of seeing the infinite blackness of other people's dreams, I found myself upon the peak of a mountain. The world beneath me swiveled and twisted and turned as if I was in a tornado. I looked around and shouted the names of people I held most dear. But upon shouting Azaari's name, I fell down the mountain and landed in a pool of water. I got out and I was dry as Mordor was. In fact, I _was_ in Mordor! But instead of the darkness of Evil, the sky was painted with brilliant colors of gold and emerald and violets. The ground was a beautiful green and dotted with flowers and leaves. I looked around as the wind blew through my hair. Legolas, Azaari and Durhillion were laughing happily and they seemed to not notice I was there. Together, they were eating a feast with hobbits and King Thranduil.

I walked towards them, but the closer I got, the unhappier they became. Finally, I was where they were eating and the hobbits and King Thranduil left in disgust at the words Legolas and Durhillion were launching at each other. "No please do not fight!" I said, but they did not seem to hear me. I looked at Azaari and she got in on the fight, shouting back at Legolas. Finally, a different me came in and went up to Azaari and slapped her. I gasped and watched Azaari and I get into not only a verbal and physical fight, but also mentally, stabbing each other's minds with icy daggers. Legolas and Durhillion did the same until a spear came and nearly killed Azaari. The two Princes pulled us away and Durhillion and Azaari ran one way while Legolas and I stayed inside. Outside, my sister and Legolas's brother were ambushed by thousands of orcs; the color and light of Good disappeared. Legolas and I disappeared into the air and the real actual me that was watching all this stared out the window in horror. Azaari and Durhillion were killed and the orcs built a fire out of their bodies, burning them until there was nothing left.

 _Azaari_ : I danced through the woods of Fangorn with Duragar and Durhillion. Legolas sat in a nearby tree, waxing his bow and watching. Treebeard laughed ( _ho-hum_ ) and watched us play. Finally, Legolas joined in the fun and threw his bow up to Treebeard. The two Princes smiled as they danced with Duragar and me across the grassy floor to the music of flutes and harps. I laughed and Durhillion danced me to a small pond. We fell in and closed our eyes as we splashed water onto each other. A sudden chill swept over the forest and we got up, looking around. Orcs held Legolas (the most skilled Elven warrior) and my sister prisoner, blades to their necks. Durhillion and I watched in horror as the first orc drove a dagger into my heart. "No!" Legolas had screamed, but soon joined his one true love. The orcs snickered and dropped the bodies of the two beautiful Elves onto the dying grass. We watched the Elves get up and looked into our eyes. Durhillion grasped my hand and I looked at my sister. Her eyes were white and the blade was still in heart. She outstretched her hand and said, "Join us!" In her hand lay a single, long dagger. Legolas did the same to Durhillion, but instead of staring, he turned and we ran deep into the forest.

"What about Treebeard!" I called, but Durhillion never stopped. "Durhillion! Stop!" I demanded, feeling like I was talking to a dog. He did in fact stop and turned around shouting, "If you will not run from them, then I will! Not today will I be a zombie!" He turned but I grabbed his arm and said, "Fine Then I will be alone because I refuse to leave my sister!" Durhillion yanked his arm away and kissed me, then turning and running. I looked at him and back at my sister. I looked between the two and then slouched down against a tree and put my head in my hands.

 **Chapter 5**

Jerking awake, Azaari woke up and looked around. Durhillion was lying next to her, taking in short breaths. They had made it to Lothlorien in record time where they were welcomed. She just could not believe that Legolas had abandoned his own kin for the love of his life. Then again, she had abandoned me just the same to be with Durhillion. She pulled her legs in to her chest and looked around at the mystical and weird moonlights. She and I had promised never to leave each other, and I had in fact admitted that she was lost without Azaari. The more she thought about this, the sadder she became. "Are you alright?" Durhillion asked, noticing that Azaari was crying. She sniffed and said, "I have never been this far away from my sister before. Is there no way into Mirkwood so we may see her?" Durhillion laughed and said, "Oh course there is sweetie! You are royalty of the Shadows, so you alone can turn into an eagle! Fly us there." She laughed as Durhillion wrapped his arm around her. "Her wedding is not until the next moon, it tis tradition in Mirkwood for the princes to wed in the full moonlight," Durhillion said holding Azaari close. She sighed in happiness, but in sorrow that she would put off Treebeard again.

Whatever Azaari was feeling when she realized what she had done, I felt a million times worse. That guilt, that betrayal, ate at me like a fire at wood. Legolas watched me suffer through the days and the guilt shared within him. Thranduil took me in as his daughter-in-law and because of this, he tried to make Legolas feel better. Finally, I could take it no longer and I decided that it was not my fault that Azaari had left. This was now her life, not both of ours, not my life either. I went up to Legolas and said, "Can you tell me where I can find a wedding dress? I wish for this to be a happy marriage, not sad and full of gloom. But light and love; all the things my fallen Shadows never had the chance to have." Legolas took me in his arms, hugging me as he ran his fingers through my hair. He turned to his father and led me through the halls to the tailor. The Elves were departing to the Undying Lands, yes, but the Elves of Mirkwood refused to travel until I was married. I smiled at the Elves as we passed, for the respect they showed me was more than I could ask for.

Arriving at the tailor, the Elves almost immediately began to measure me and scribble down the measurements of pieces of parchment. "So my lady, dark green?" one asked, drawing on another piece. I nodded and she and the other tailors ushered Legolas out, muttering something about bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. Legolas blew me a kiss and ran out of the room and out of the castle to scout. I was poked, prodded, measured for almost two days until Thranduil came in through the door. He stopped in his tracks at my dress and gasped, "You…look stunning! I am sorry for anything I ever said about your race." I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror. Strapless, sparkling, and beautifully crafted my dress was as my blond hair rolled down my shoulders and down my back. Galadriel herself (if she was still here) would envy me. My crown fit perfectly on my head and my blue eyes had the smallest amount of eye shadow to frame the blueness. "It is time," Thranduil said, holding his arm out and I took it, both of us walking away.

"Where is she? I see my brother, the full moon is out and the entire kingdom is here," Durhillion whispered, peering down at the ceremony through the window. My sister was waiting to see what I looked like, holding Durhillion's hand tight. The guards had even left their posts to attend my wedding. Durhillion said, "We say our vows while they saw theirs. Tonight, both my brother and I will marry the most beautiful women." Azaari kissed Durhillion and then the wedding music began. As I walked down the isle with Thranduil, the kingdom held their breaths at my beauty. "You are too beautiful for my desire," Legolas whispered as he took my arm. I smiled and the ceremony began. "I vow to love, respect and honor you," Legolas and Durhillion said after Thranduil finished. "I will protect our love as long as we live," Legolas, Durhillion, Azaari and I said all at once. "You are now one!" Thranduil finished, a tear rolling down his face. Legolas and I looked up to see the moon as it shone down brightly upon us, but instead found Azaari and Durhillion watching us. There was a pang in my heart and Legolas knew that his brother meant well being here, so he swooped me down and pressed his lips to mine. I put my hands behind Legolas's head and everyone began to clap.

"We are preparing to leave, Legolas," a messenger said, walking into our room. Azaari jumped in through the window and I changed into a wolf. But upon seeing it was just she, I changed back and took Legolas's hand. Durhillion came in and took Azaari's hand. "I thought that I told you that you were banished," Legolas said, staring into Durhillion's eyes. The two brothers smiled and hugged each other. "What about Treebeard?" Azaari asked.


End file.
